talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcos Vulter
Name: Marcos Vulter Race: Male Human Appearance: A man in the early thirties, with dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes. Marcos tends to dress in blues, reds, and greens- bright clothes which suit his personality. A well-crafted rapier is always at his belt. One last important feature is Marcos's weight- he is well over average, but his large gut hides his surprising speed. Personality: Vulter is easy-going and generally well-liked by those who meet him. He has a very slight sarcastic attitude, which is hidden by flowery speak- and liberal half truths. History: The Vulter family has never been very successful. They were average metalworkers, soldiers, and farmers. They had a tendency to be 'large-boned' and most didn't have an ounce of ambition. This didn't appear to change when Marcus was born. However, as he entered his teens, some things began to change. He was taken as an apprentice to Skymistress Captain Ameliana Vhan. The Jal'nari was the commander of the Cloud Sovereign, which was one of the largest of the skyships in Reinan fleet. It was their duty to patrol the long Vivixian borders. During his time under the gifted commander, Marcos learned many things, but the most important was simply to dream- to have vision. Marcos spent eleven years onboard the Cloud 'Sovereign. 'Then the Race of Steel began. The Airships of Reina are very difficult to make, so to be named Captain of one was a great honor- an honor one must earn. Every time a new ship is created, a Skymaster dies or retires, or a commander falls out of favor an event takes place known as the race of steel. Every challenger tries to impress the Council of Cantons with their tactical wit, charm, or flying skills. Against the odds, with some very inspired flying that only a decade on a airship can teach, Marcos was named Trademaster, Captain of the newly minted ''Sun Chaser. The Sun Chaser was designed with two goals in mind- long term trade, and exploration lands outside the borders of Reina. So Vulter, as Commander of a prestigious Airship, picked a crew, loaded up with trade goods and took to the sky. Since then, Trademaster Vulter has traveled the globe, hopping from trade center to trade center collecting wealth and information. He has made two successful trips back to Reina to rest and resupply. During his travels, Marcos has sold Brightleaf bows to Uza tribesman, aided the Vivixian Navy combat pirates (where he briefly fought alongside Ahu del Mar), got in a barfight in Hefrizian that is still called 'the night of spilinters' by all who remember it, and even managed to trick the smuggler called 'The Stray' (in an event which involved 16 barrels of burning whiskey, a shipment of Phoenix feathers, and a very irate sea witch. Trademaster Vulter is currently plying his trade in Bastion, but who knows where the wind will take him. All he knows is that it will be an adventure. '''Advantages: Allure, insight, The Sun Chaser Related Story Elements: Protectorate of Reina (country), Skyships, and Jal'nari (Race)